Infinity
by Nyaakitten
Summary: She didn't understand, her world was crashing down, and so was her will to hang on. A Mental Hospital fic.
1. Awoken

First of all, I do not own Fairy Tail.

And second of all, I don't know where this fic is headed, but I'm just trying stuff out, it may take me awhile to update after this.

~o~

She woke up, her dull brown orbs cutting holes into the ceiling.

What day was it? When did she get here? Who was she? She had no recall, she tried wracking her brain over and over, yet she still ended up unsuccessful.

That's right, she was Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. She came her after her father had had enough of her talking to her spirits, the nurses welcomed her and led her to this room, leading up to the current moment.

Her eyes flicked to her left, scanning white walls that led to a spotless ceiling, and shiny slick floors.

Her hauled herself up, hands clenching the edge of the soft sheets with a sense of dread, her feet were bare and she was covered in a simple white gown, and gods knew how that god onto her.

She got up on rickety legs, treading her way towards the door and pushing it with small lanky arms, it gave a smooth sweeping moment, letting her out into the bare solemn halls.

Across the hallway leaning against a wall stood a man, with vibrant orange hair and a black suit to accompany it. He gave her a warm smile, and a sense of nostalgia spread across her chest.

"Hey Princess, how are you feeling?" He shifted his shoulders, giving her a warm smile.

She gulped, testing her starchy, ragged voice.

"Loke.." She whispered out, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

He was about to respond, as a nurse with a white uniform came striding down the hall ways, her white hair looked about as smooth as silk, and her blue eyes held friendliness and love.

"Oh, hello! You must be the new patient Lucy, I'm Mirajane, I'm the head nurse here, everyone is up and eating at the dining hall, would you like to join them..?" She smiled, white hair bouncing around her.

She looked across to Loke for comfort, and he nodded, raising a finger to push back up his glasses. "You need to eat Princess, go ahead."

She looked back to the nurse, who was gazing at her with expectant eyes, she nodded quickly, trailing after her as she took off in a happy bounce.

After a few twists and turns they came upon two double doors, with safety glass for windows, Mirajane pushed them open, stopping to let her in.

"This is a cafeteria, as you can see, there are a lot of people here, so there are a lot of people to make friends from!" She smiled, eyes closing briefly before opening up. "I have some business to take care of down at the office, if you need any help just ask a nurse of a counselor if you see one, I will be back after to give you a tour and help you get settled in." With that she bounced off, not leaving any room for Lucy to get a question in.

She bounded towards the line, stopping behind a male who was a head taller than her, her eyes flicked up to his pink locks, eyeing the way they stood out from everyone else, once it came to his turn, he piled foods upon foods on his plate, grinning before heading towards a table where a variety of people sat.

She looked up and down at the foods, throat becoming dry, she quickly ordered a small serving of macaroni, and headed to a small secluded table in a corner.

This wasn't going to be a pleasant stay she realized.


	2. Panic

Lucy sighed, falling down in the cold hard bed she refused to believe that was her own.

It had been a long hard day, one filled with new people, fake smiles, and exhausting sympathy. She was feeling intense skepticism towards the doctors and nurses, although she had yet to meet her therapist, who she had been told was one of the best in the hospital.

She couldn't keep track of all this; her spirits were rather hostile to everyone around her, causing her mood to be affected for the worse.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard short knocking at the door. She got up on wobbly feet, ignoring the slippers that were discreetly place beside the bed for her.

She swung open the door, and just her luck, one of the various nurses was waiting there for her, she choked back a whimper, looking her straight in the eyes.

"It's movie night tonight; we're missing your presence down at the games room." The nurse clipped out short and snarky, turning around, expecting her to follow along.

She trailed after with small baby steps, thinking of all the possible outcomes that might come.

She caught a glimpse of a long, curved tail in her peripheral vision, her head snapped to the side, scanning over the stunning beauty of her childhood friend, Aquarius, even though she could be harsh at times, she still trusted her for best judgment.

"They're all going to think your weird, girl." She shook her head, crossing her arms.

Lucy muttered a short reply back, still trailing after the ignorant nurse.

"Suit yourself, but it's not my fault when they all turn their heads." She clicked her tongue, swimming around the air to her other side.

Her mind ran wild, trying to find something to prove her wrong, would they all think she was an outcast, after all no one had talked to her all day, she had just gotten funny looks when she replied to a spirit.

Suddenly, a particular male with buzzing pink hair popped into her mind, he looked friendly didn't he?

She shook her head, no, he wouldn't like her either.

They rounded on the two heavy metal doors, it had no bars lining it, but it still looked solemn.

The nurse escorted her in, leaving her after they were about a foot away from the doors, making sure to lock them.

She looked around the room; almost all eyes were turned to look at her, scanning her up and down, from her pale, bruising legs, to her chocolate brown eyes, to her messy corn hair.

Her heart was thumping wildly, scanning all over, trying to find a way to escape and hide from everyone. She looked to her left then her right, seeing the familiar twins, Gemi and Mini,

"They are looking at you?"

"Why are they looking at you?"

"What are you going to do?"

"They think you're weird"

"You look like a freak."

"You should've never come."

"Disappear, Lucy."

Their childish taunting voices hit her as hard as a punch, causing tears to well up in her eyes, and her chest to become heavy.

Although they weren't paying attention to her anymore, she felt like their eyes were still boring holes into her skin, causing burn marks to dance across her body.

She took small steps and sat down beside a small blue haired girl, who's bones peeked out from every inch and corner, she tried hard not to stair, focusing her blurry eyes up to the screen, trying to make out the fuzzy pictures.

The blue haired girl looked up to Lucy, eyes looking over her, to the way her chest was hurriedly pushing up and down, and her arms were shaking, and her head was tilted up in an awkward angle to make sure the tears didn't leak out.

She sighed, she felt horrible for this poor girl, and she had to act fast or she might lose her chance.

She rested a small, bony hand on the girls, brown eyes looking deep into her eyes when her head turned to look at who had touched her.

"I'm Levy.." She whispered out, smiling slightly, trying to make her feel better.

Lucy couldn't believe it; someone was touching her, talking to her? She must only feel pity, and she wants to make sure I don't embarrass myself… Her mind trailed off, the voice inside her head making sure she believed those words.

"I'm Lucy." She replied in a small voice, gently pulling her hand away, feeling a horrible amount of regret for being so blunt and coarse. They sat there in an awkward silence until the movie ended, and the nurse flicked on the lights, and ushered everyone out.

Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get out, and was pushing this way and that, Lucy gulped, throat feeling dry, her skin felt ablaze wherever someone touched her,

Someone got shoved rather rough, pushing Lucy into a hard frame; she looked up with worried eyes, awaiting a rough calloused hand to come soaring down. Instead she was greeted by two teenage hands on her shoulders steadying her.

"Sorry about that." He grunted, holding onto her while leading them out of the crowd, she was overcome by jitters, shoulders tense, she didn't know why this boy was holding onto her, and it scared her deeply, sending her mind into panic.

Once they were out of the crowd, and outside of the game room he looked at her with worried eyes, reading her distressed expression.

"Sorry, guess everyone really wanted to get out." He shrugged, smiling a half smile.

She looked off towards the hallway to the girls' rooms, eyes wide.

"I'm Natsu." He held his hand out, waiting for a brief moment.

She looked back then at the hand, she lifted her hand, quickly shaking and dropping the limb again.

"Lucy…" She muttered, looking up at him.

"Princess, I wouldn't advise talking to this stranger, he seems dangerous." Virgo warned in the background, looking over her shoulder at Natsu.

She turned around, facing Virgo. "But Loke said I should make friends…" She trailed off, wringing out her hands.

"Yes but, he's a man, just like your father, think about what he'll do.." She informed coldly, glaring at Natsu.

Natsu stood there dumbly, watching a girl talk to thin air; he reached out hesitantly, tapping her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder with wide eyes, then looking back to the spot where Virgo stood just a minute ago.

"I need to go..." She choked out, stumbling away and down to the hall with bare feet.

She looked back one more time, seeing him look at her with that confused look made her heart thump wildly.

Upon reaching her room, she reached for the knob, eyes flicking over to see a bunch of girls talking in the corner.

She dismissed them, entering her room and falling onto the bed, clutching her chest and looking around her.

"He's going to hurt you princess..." Virgo bluntly said.

"He pities you! He thinks you're a baby!" Gemi and Mini cooed, giggling.

She curled her knees to her chest, sobbing silently, trying to disappear from the world.

Levy looked through her window with sad eyes, turning away to talk with the group again.


	3. Neglect

She tapped her pencil on the desk, looking up at the blackboard with weary eyes, her mind was heading in five different directions at once, and she couldn't pay attention.

"Lucy, can you answer this equation?" The teacher pointed to the blackboard, eyes hard and cold.

She looked up suddenly, face burning up, people all around her started looking over in her direction, some had smirks on their faces.

"Luccccccy~! Too Stupid to get it?!" Gemi and Mini chorused together, floating around her.

"This is truly easy; it's of highest disgrace that someone of your standing does not know this." Crux chimed in, falling asleep right after.

Her chest started to ache, and her vision was getting darker and faded, the teacher noticing her painful, dismissed her without hesitation, parts of the classroom giggling as she stumbled out the doorway.

She ran for the nearest bathroom, falling in front of a toilet and spilling her lunch.

She wiped her mouth, leaning against the stall wall, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry; you're just too embarrassing to be around." Aries sighed, before disappearing.

She hauled herself up, heading to her room, for some much needed sleep.

Natsu sighed, walking at the back of the group of his friends. He ran a calloused hand through his rosy hair, frowning slightly; he hadn't got to even talk to her all day, and just when he thought he was getting close to her. Maybe with enough comfort, she would finally open up to him-

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a blaring horn, and an announcement claiming that there was a lock down and all students need to report to the food hall. His mind raced to one thought,

Lucy.

He looked over to his friends. "I'll be right back." Running off after he uttered those simple, yet dangerous words.

He turned a corner, heading down to the girls dorm, skidding to a halt in front of her door. He opened it, scanning the empty room. His head turned when he heard the ring of a scream and shouts coming from medical hallway.

He turned the corner, jogging with numb feet, he gulped, he really didn't want this to be what his brain was telling him it was.

He stopped at the corner where the main hall, and medical hall met, eyes fixating themselves on a shaky figure, with blonde hair, hands clutching a metal object.

A gun.

His eyes widened, hands tightening, nails digging into his palms.

She looked over, eyes wide, turning the gun to point at him, still screaming loudly.

"Lucy…" He called out, ignoring the looks he received from guards, and her counselor.

She turned the gun to the approaching guards, their guns raised as well; she closed her mouth suddenly, going dead silent. She turned the gun towards her forehead, taking a loud and struggled breaths.

"This is what you want isn't it!" She looked besides her, yelling at particularly nothing.

Natsu closed his eyes for a brief second, regaining control of his mind, and in those few seconds, he heard a loud, banging sound, and a ringing in his ears.

His eyes snapped open, to see a blonde girl, laying on the ground, limbs splayed out in a dark cherry blood.


End file.
